powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anne (Ninja Strike)
: "Smart Ninja!Pink...Strike!" Anne is Pink Ninja Strike of the Ninja Strike Rangers. Biography Anne is a university student who aims to be a scientist and normally very reserved despite being unable to take a hint or having a sharp-tongue at times. She becomes Pink Ninja Strike. After the final battle against Lord Bane, Anne decides to continue research the secrets behind the Ninja Strike Rangers' arsenal through her scientific studies. Powers and Abilities ;Ninja Techniques Expertise :Being trained to be a ninja for many years, she is skilled in ninja techniques and Shuriken Ninja Arts. :;Enhanced Reflexes ::Since Anne as well is a trained ninja, her body reflexes also maximized. :;Body Flicker ::She was able to move at an almost untraceable speed in a puff of smoke. :;Camouflage Technique ::By covering herself in a cloth, Anne can camouflage herself in an area. :;Disguise Technique ::Anne can disguise herself as innate objects she desires. Once her cover is blown, her face would appear. :;Body Replacement ::She is able to put a straw dummy in her place to fool her enemies. ::;Replacement Technique :::Learned from , Anne/Pink Ninja Strike can use an enhanced body replacement technique, which replaces the user with a convincing replica of the original. :;Shadow Pin Technique ::Pins her target's shadow for other Ninja Strike Rangers to strike. This technique can be used with a Ninja Blade but if using Shurikens, it would require more than one to pin the target. :;Mirage Building Technique ::Creates a fake building as an illusion. Used to fool Umbrella Phantom into entering her family's dojo, which was actually a cliff. :;Shuriken Ninja Art ::Thanks to her Nintality inherited from John, Anne can perform a wide variety of abilities through ninja techniques in addition to those accessed using the Ninja Strike Rangers arsenal. ::;Beautiful Representation Technique :::In an example of Quick-Change, Anne assumes the attire of a sharply-dressed lawyer, used when facing Double Mouth Phantom in a court of law. ;Engineering Skills :As Anne studies engineering at her college, she had knowledge in several kinds of engineering. This ability turned out to be helpful at certain times, as she can build gadgets for the team to help them deal with certain Phantom. :;Craftsmanship ::When the Ninja Strike Rangers discovered what appeared to be the End Shuriken, Anne crafted a fake, externally identical, shuriken to be switched with it. Pink Ninja Strike Arsenal *Ninja Shuriken **'Pink Ninja Strike Shuriken' **'Striker Shuriken: Pink' *Shinobi Blade *Ninja Gun *Ninja Buckle *Clockwork Weapon *Felix Morpher *Boost Blade Mecha *Train Striker *Panda Striker - Super= Pink Super Strike is Pink Ninja Strike's power-up form accessed through the Super Ninja Shuriken - Metal= Pink Metal Strike Arsenal *Boost Blade *Shinobi Blade - Panda Striker= Panda Striker is a panda-themed Striker designed by Anne. It forms the left leg of Boost Strike Megazord. }} Ranger Key The 'Pink Ninja Strike Ranger Key ' is a Ninja Strike Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Ninja Strike Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into Pink Ninja Strike. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Anne is portrayed by Carol D. Warren . Notes See also * - her counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Ninja Strike Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Pink Ranger Category:Ninja Strike Rangers Category:2018 Category:Second-In-Command